


A Reason

by littleredwing89



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredwing89/pseuds/littleredwing89
Summary: A wave of shock rippled through you. You had never received flowers at work before. Ever. Shakily, your hands reached for the box at the bottom of the flowers, hoisting it up into your arms. A large white, satin bow was wrapped around them. The floral fragrance filling your senses as you picked them up.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Original Character(s), Dick Grayson & Original Female Character(s), Dick Grayson & Reader, Dick Grayson/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	A Reason

**A REASON**

_Dick Grayson X Reader_

**Warnings – Language. Fluff. Light Angst.**

Word Count: 

***

_The cotton was soft against your bare skin as you laid pressed up against Dick’s side in his bed. It was just gone midnight. The bedroom was dark except for the strip of light that sneaked through the gap in his curtains. The amber glow illuminated him perfectly, only highlighting his toned physique._

_It was Friday evening and in your new little routine with Dick, that meant you stayed over at his apartment. He was only a short distance away from your flat. The night had been perfect from the second you stepped through his door. It was filled with nothing but both of your laughter and terrible horror films._

_But as you rested your head against his chest, listening to the rhythm of his heart, you couldn’t help but sigh softly. There was a nagging feeling in the back of your mind. Gnawing away at the sprigs of happiness. Feeding the little seeds of dread._

_“Are you ok sweetheart?”, his soft voice curled into the air around you._

_“I-I’m sorry…I’m sorry if I seem closed off sometimes…it’s just, well, my last relationship didn’t end too well”._

_Dick pulled you tighter into his chest, his strong arm wrapped around your back, “It’s ok…do you want to talk about it?”._

_You took a deep breath, closing your eyes, “I-”, you paused, the fear tugging at your nerves, “Sorry…just give me a minute”._

_He kissed your temple, humming sweetly, “Take all the time you need, I’m not going anywhere”._

_His deep tone settled you. The warmth radiating from his skin into yours made you feel safe. Secure._

_You leaned into him further and squeezed his hand, “My ex…he, he really hurt me Dick”, your voice quivered at the flash of memories, “I know you’re not supposed to talk about your ex’s with your current boyfriend - and I’m not making any comparisons but I just…I need you to understand”._

_Dick didn’t say anything as you spoke. He ran his free hand up and down your spine as he listened to what you had to say._

_“He cheated on me…repeatedly”, you murmured, “He made me feel so worthless”._

_Fury flashed across his face, but it softened instantly as his gaze focused on your face. He still didn’t say anything, allowing you the time to process your thoughts. He pressed another kiss to your temple before trailing a pattern of light kisses across your forehead and down to the tip of your nose. Looking deep into your eyes, Dick pressed his forehead against yours, “I will **never** hurt you like that, I swear”._

_“I know”, swallowing thickly, you moved your palm to his cheek, stroking along his stubbled jaw, “It was just so hard Dick…I gave him so much…”._

_He pressed an affectionate kiss to your palm, “I love you Y/N…I promise I’ll only ever protect you”._

_Pulling you onto his chest, he settled his hands on your waist rubbing slow circles into your hips, “Alfie would throw me off the manor roof if I even thought about hurting you”._

_You giggled at the mention of Alfred, “He is such a treasure”._

_Seeing you laugh made Dick smile, “You are too sweetheart”, he planted a kiss on the tip of your nose._

_“You’re so adorable Grayson”, you nudged your nose against his, feeling his eyelashes flutter against your cheek, “Thank you”._

_He relished the feeling of your skin pressed to his, “And unlike that wanker, I’m smart enough to realise how special you truly are”._

_You softened at his words and pushed the stray strands of black hair from his beautiful blue eyes, “I love you”._

_Seeing his face light up at your words was confirmation enough for you._

_“God, I’ll never get tired of hearing you say that”, he whispered against your lips before closing the distance between you both, kissing you deeply. As you linked your arms around his neck, you felt him roll you onto your back with a practiced ease. He settled comfortably between your thighs, happy to spend the rest of the night showing you just how much you meant to him._

***

> _“Afternoon Y/N, there’s a delivery for you at reception, please come and collect it asap - Thank you, Emily”._

The message flashed up on your screen and you swallowed thickly. You stood up from your desk and quietly murmured to your colleague Nick, that you’d be 5 minutes, you had to go and collect something from the front desk. He just nodded at you as he answered his telephone.

You walked through to the reception nervously. You’d never received a message from the receptionist telling you there was a delivery waiting for you at the front desk. You felt the anxiety building up as you pushed through the last set of double doors and was met by the bright smile of Emily. She nodded her head to the left. There was a large bunch of flowers and a small brown box. Without even thinking, you went to grab the small box and she chuckled.

“No darling, that’s not the delivery for you… _those_ are for you”, she pointed towards the large bunch of pink and white roses.

A wave of shock rippled through you. You had never received flowers at work before. _Ever_. Shakily, your hands reached for the box at the bottom of the flowers, hoisting it up into your arms. A large white, satin bow was wrapped around them. The floral fragrance filling your senses as you picked them up.

“They’re absolutely gorgeous! You lucky thing!”, Emily giggled before leaning back on her chair to pick something up from the printer behind her.

As you headed back down the corridor towards your desk, a nervous feeling began swimming in the pit of your stomach. Had he really sent these for you? Was that why he’d asked for your work address? Why had he sent them?

Making your way back into the office, you heard loud gasps as you passed the numerous desks towards your own. You knew your cheeks would be crimson. You’d never really liked the spotlight. This was the one time you cursed working in the far corner of the office. Everyone could see you. Everyone could see those magnificent flowers you were carrying.

Your old manager stopped you halfway back to your desk, a bright beam on her face.

“Oh, Y/N! Those are gorgeous!!!”.

You blushed profusely and shuffled nervously on your feet, “Yeah…they really are”.

“Who are they from??”, she gushed excitedly.

She knew the pain you had gone through last year. She had sat down with you numerous times as you cried your eyes out over your ex. The one who had cheated on you. The one who had trampled all over your heart after ripping it out with no mercy. She’d been through it all with you. Putting you back together, piece by piece. One step at a time. You weren’t sure you could ever repay her kindness.

“I…errr…I don’t know”, you confessed. You still hadn’t had a chance to read the card that was poking out the top of the roses. The nerves and shock had rendered your mind. You’d gone blank not even thinking to check something so obvious.

She grinned at you, a mischievous glint in her eyes, “It must be that new man you’re seeing. The one you mentioned earlier”.

Before you could reply, she winked and squeezed your forearm gently, “I’m so pleased for you sweetheart, you deserve to be treated like the queen you are”.

You smiled at her, tried to swallow back the tears. She always knew the right thing to say to you. The thing to soothe your nerves and calm you down.

“Thank you, Wendy”, you gave her a reassuring smile before finally reaching your own desk.

Your colleague, Nick smirked at you as you crashed back into your chair. The flowers sat on your knee, wobbling slightly as your knee jiggled. He had the decency to not say anything. Allowing you a moment alone with your gift. A brief second to drink in the scenario unfolding before you.

Carefully you picked the card from the top and opened it slowly. There was just a short, simple message. Seven little words that made your heart swell.

> **_“There doesn’t have to be a reason – Dick xx”._ **

Your fingers trembled as you read the card. Tears filled your eyes. The man you had been seeing for less than three months, had sent you an enormous bunch of flowers and signed it with the sincerest message. _He’d listened_. Everything you’d told him. Why you had been so cautious when falling for him. Why you had been so scared when he told you he loved you. He understood why it took you another two weeks to even say it back. You’d never doubted your feelings for him. Not one little bit, but you’d wanted to protect yourself. Scared history would repeat itself. Dick had appreciated your past and told you he’d wait. He’d do anything for you. You were worth it.

Nick placed his hand gently on your shoulder noticing the tears threatening to fall from your eyes, “Y/N, are you ok?”.

You nodded quickly, “Yes! Yes…I’m just-I’m just…I’m incredibly touched by the gesture…I’m so lucky”.

He chuckled softly, “I don’t know. Whoever this mystery guy is…I think he’s pretty lucky to have you too”.

“I can’t believe you’re saying that after I ate the last Quality Street from the box without telling you”, you grinned cheekily, subtly wiping your eyes.

“Maybe I should warn Mr Romantic that he better prepare himself for you eating **ALL** of the chocolates and not sharing”, Nick smirked.

You nudged his shoulder before grabbing your phone from the top of your drawer. Unlocking it quickly you scrolled for his name. Your heart thudded harder as you reached his contact. The one he had saved into your phone, with a little blue heart either side of his name. Your lips turned up at the sides without realising. God, he made your heart sing. You opened a fresh message and typed before hitting send.

> _“The flowers are gorgeous. They made my day. But the card with the flowers? That message? I’m going to stick it to my fridge when I get home. Thank you so much. Y/N xx”._

You bit your lip as you took a photo of the flowers on your desk. You wanted to remember this moment. Hell, you wanted to send the photo to your friends. You were so happy. Having a window seat in the office allowed the summer sunshine to beam through and highlight them perfectly - just like your love for him. Your heart melted. He was completely and utterly perfect. Your phone pinged signalling a new text message. You swiped softly seeing his name pop up.

> _“I meant what I said. There doesn’t have to be a reason for me to treat you. I love you Y/N. I can’t wait to pick you up after work. I love you. Dick xx”._

The smile on your face was hurting your cheeks. Permanently cemented there.

> _“I love you too. I’ll be ready at 4pm. I can’t wait. Y/N xx”._

Just as you were about to send another message your manager coughed loudly behind you. You swivelled round on your chair and looked up at him sheepishly. You knew the rules about mobile phones during work time.

“You know phones aren’t allowed Y/N”, he smirked looking across at the flowers, “But I assume you’re thanking whoever sent them so…I’ll let you off… _this time_ ”.

“Cheers Dave”, you gave him the smallest hint of a small and tucked your phone back in your top drawer quickly. Looking at the clock in the corner of your screen, you grinned happily to yourself. Only another 3 hours until you saw him. _Your Dick Grayson._

***


End file.
